


in my restless dreams, I see...

by girlsarewolves



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Final Girl Femslash, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, horror femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: In some ways you're still trapped in that pyramid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Adele lived because *handwaves* and she and Lex are together and help each other deal with the trauma they survived together. Title shamelessly taken from a Silent Hill (2? I think?) quote. This really focuses mostly on Lex and isn't heavy on the Lex/Adele relationship, but I'm hoping to maybe write more for them? Also, my apologies if I misrepresented PTSD - please let me know if I got anything wrong so I can correct it, or if I should just remove the tag. I wanted to write something that focused on Lex' dealing with her trauma and being comforted, but if this doesn't fit PTSD I will definitely remove the tag, I just wanted to tag as a content warning to be safe.
> 
> Feedback is definitely appreciated!

* * *

Cold. You wake and all you know is cold and dark and a stifling emptiness full of secrets too ancient and foreign to ever settle right in your mind. You were there again, in your sleep - trapped in that ever-changing maze, like a primordial haunted house, like something from a Lovecraftian fever dream.  
  
Sunlight filters in through the blinds; blinding, warm, not the biting cold of subterranean Antarctic ruins.  
  
Her hands are holding your hands, her mouth is saying your name in hushed tones, a whispered spell to calm you. "You're home, Lex. You're home," she tells you and moves her hands from yours to your face, anchoring you back in the present, in the waking world.  
  
Not that pyramid, not that cursed place, cut off from everything. Like fish in a barrel. You see the ghosts of everyone you left behind in her eyes, but you're home, you're alive, she's with you, she's alive.  
  
"Adele."  
  
You don't get anything else out, you can't. Breathing hurts, your throat constricts, won't let any more words form. You move your hands to hers, to hers holding your face, and you silently count until the tightness eases, the panic slowly seeping from your body. Tension is replaced with fatigue, and you let her pull you close, let her hold you.  
  
"Adele," you say again. You say it over and over, until you can't feel the cold or smell the putrid stench of those black monsters' breath near your face.  
  
"It's okay, Lex. I got you."  
  
The nightmares never really go away. You know any day now it will be you holding her instead, anchoring her back in the present and reminding her she's not trapped back in that hell, something humanoid and yet not pinning her down with only its foot, as though she was nothing but dead meat.  
  
Those close encounters of the too close for comfort kind always remain vivid; more vivid than the here and the now.  
  
No matter how much time goes by, the both of you are always fighting off the cold.


End file.
